


Lady Luck

by TheGuardianDragon



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Akko is a lounge singer, Casino AU, Diana and Akko clearly simp for each other, Diana is a casino owner, Drinking, Everyone in the casino plots to get them together, Everyone is like 23+, F/F, Gambling, I would like to say a slow burn but that ain’t happening
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29133855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGuardianDragon/pseuds/TheGuardianDragon
Summary: Akko is in need of a new job. One that pays well despite her love for singing. Her luck maybe turning around when she meets Diana Cavendish, one of the youngest casino owners of all time, in her lounge one day. She needs a singer and Akko fits the bill.However, as time goes on, this two clearly start falling for each other. They must navigate their new found feelings and new relationship.Maybe their luck in love will turn around in each other’s favor.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish & Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	Lady Luck

Akko was bouncing her leg rapidly under the table as nerves set in. She was scared. No. Deathly afraid. It was her fifth interview this month and she really needed this job. Her parents had decided to move to Japan and wanted her to join them, albeit a bit forcefully. She enjoyed it here in the states, especially here in Nevada. Despite the heat during the summer, it had a sense of beauty to it. However, she could not continue to live here if she didn’t have any money or a home. Her deadline was approaching soon. They had broken down and said that if Akko could find a job that was a bit more stable than what she was currently doing that paid well, then they would let her stay. Of course, she needed a small apartment as well. They did have their methods though. They tried to say that Japan had better opportunities for a girl her age. That she could find a nice man despite how adamant she was that she only liked women. That they could provide for her while she went back to school. She wanted to get away from them and if getting this job meant that she was guaranteed to, then she was golden. Even if it meant that she would have to quit working at the jazz lounge despite how she enjoyed singing. The man in front of her set his paperwork down.

“Well, it looks promising Atsuko. We will review everything and let you know in a few days.”

Akko’s spirit was soon crushed. That was a sign she didn’t get it. They most likely had offered another candidate the job.

“Thank you for your time.”

Akko gathered her things and left. She was downtrodden at the prospect of losing that position. It was so promising, paid well, and she had the qualifications for it. Maybe the other person was just better. She sighed. She didn’t want to go home yet and deliver the news that she wasn’t hired. She decided to go to her work and see if they would let her pick up some extra hours and relax before going home. She smiled at the glowing neon lights of a little jazz place just down the streets. The music was mellow and calm despite the honking and drunkards of the Las Vegas strip. Various people drank and listened to the jazz music being pumped through the walls. Akko walked over to the counter and waited till a tiny woman with green hair turned around.

“Well, hello Akko. How did the job interview go?” Holbrooke smiled as she fixed one of the patrons a drink.

“I was thinking it went fine till he said the fatal words.”  
“Ouch. I’m guessing you are here to relieve some stress?”

“Can I just stay for a few hours? I'm not ready to go home yet. I don’t want to face my parents and tell them I failed to get another job.”

“What’s the matter with the one you have now?”

“According to them, it won’t provide for me as well. How I won’t find a man.”

“Do you like it?”

“Of course. I love singing. Mind if I belt out a few tunes?”

“Sure. The mic is open. I’ll pay for the time you are up there.” Holbrooke pointed to a small stage with a piano. “Nelson and Finnelan should be in the back somewhere. I would say go change but you already look the part.”

Akko glances at her attire. It was a simple slim red dress that hugged her body, one she had brought to sing in. She sighed deeply before reaching for the microphone and fixing it for her height. She felt eyes on her. Not the usual patron eyes that she would feel when singing but something else. Akko scanned the dimly lit room till she came upon a figure in the very back. They sat in a booth with their legs crossed and, at first, seemed uninterested in everything and were nursing a drink. Someone sat next to them and their lips were moving rapidly. Akko inhaled before exhaling.

_“Time to wow the crowd.”_

She nodded towards Finnelan at the piano and then Nelson, who was setting up her saxophone. Finnelan easily picked up on what song Akko wanted and began playing.

_I look in your eyes and I can see_

_We've loved so dangerously_

_You're not trusting your heart to anyone_

_You tell me you're gonna play it smart_

_We're through before we start_

_But I believe that we've only just begun_

The attention of the figure in the back was quickly drawn up to Akko. The other person seemed to try and rapidly get their attention back. However, it was all focused on Akko. Even the drink they nursed was set down.

_When it's this good,_

_there's no saying no I want you so,_

_I'm ready to go_

_Through the fire_

_To the limit, to the wall_

Now Akko had their complete attention. They were leaning forward, enticed by her. Akko got a glimpse of blonde hair under the lighting. She caught blue eyes. Akko felt a pull into them and decided to concentrate on those eyes.

_For a chance to be with you_

_I'd gladly risk it all_

_Through the fire_

_Through whatever, come what may_

_For a chance at loving you_

_I'd take it all the way_

_Right down to the wire_

_Even through the fire_

Akko kept singing, soulfully into the microphone. She knew how to capture her audience and she had one in particular in mind. Everything was drowned out except her and that strange figure in the back, eyes locked on each other. After five more songs, Akko was tired and ready to go home to face the music of her parents and how she was going to tell them she didn’t get the job. She was about to head to the counter when the figure caught her attention. Curiosity got the better of her and she walked over to them. She was finally able to make out more of them. It was a rather gorgeous blonde female with mint green highlights and deep cerulean eyes, like she was looking at the ocean. Akko was awestruck by the woman’s appearance and how she looked in that dark blue suit.

“I saw you watching my performance. Did you enjoy it?” Akko started the conversation first. The figure glanced up before eyes quickly scanned up and down her body.

“Very much. I don’t think I have ever heard anyone sing so woefully. It sounded so sad but it had a sense of beauty to it.” Akko blushed at the compliment from the pretty woman. The other woman smiled.

“You know? You are just what I am looking for.” “And what are you looking for?”

“I am just about to open up a jazz lounge and am in need of a really good singer. You do fit the bill quite well. Nice voice, gorgeous looks. Would you like a job as my lounge singer?”

Akko was stunned. She had been denied one job and was now offered another one in one day. And it was going to be something she enjoyed doing. Wait, how much did she pay? That was the deal breaker.

“I see you are hesitant. If you need more time to think, here’s my card. Call me if you are interested. We can go over the details.”

The pretty blonde handed over a very fancy business card. Akko was amazed at the card. It felt like a paper someone would have had in the 15th century and the typeface was in fancy cursive, something out of a fairy tale. Akko watched as the woman got up, grabbed her briefcase and walked away. Akko studied the business card before slipping it into her purse. She made the drive home and ignored the persistent questioning of her parents. She drowned them out during dinner and dragged herself into her bedroom. Akko laid down on her bed, playing her Switch. She could not get into either _Let’s Go Eevee_ or even _Animal Crossing_. A lightbulb clicked in her head. She got out of her bed and rummaged through her purse till she found the item she was looking for. She pulled the business card out and stared at it.

The Unicorn. That couldn’t be right? Could it? That big, fancy casino in the middle of the Las Vegas strip next to the Bellagio? With the giant unicorn fountain out front? She did a quick Google search. Her eyes nearly bugged out of her head. It was. Owned by one of the youngest casino owners, Diana Cavendish. When the image of Diana pulled up, Akko was even more shocked. It was the same pretty woman in the lounge. What was she doing there though? Akko paused. There was a number on the business card. Should she call that number and ask about the job? It couldn’t hurt could it? See how much they paid. She sighed before dialing the phone number. It rang once. Twice. Three times before a voice came over the phone. It was a woman who answered but to Akko, her voice sounded like honey.

“Who are you? How did you get this number?” Akko was a little stunned by the raised voice. She did not like it when people raised their voices.

“I was given a business card that had this number,” Akko blurted out.

There was a pregnant pause.

“You’re that lounge singer aren’t you?”

“Yes,” Akko gulped. There was no way this was Diana Cavendish herself.

“I’m guessing you are calling for the job?”

“Yes,” Akko squeaked out.

“Well, I would like to see you in person and go over the details of the lounge with you and get a proper job interview as well. We can go over pay and such later. When is the earliest convenience for you?”

“Tomorrow.”  
“Alright then....”

“Atsuko Kagari.”

“Well then, Atsuko. How about tomorrow morning at ten? Just go to one of the cashier’s cages and ask for Amanda O’Neill. She will lead you to the lounge. We can conduct our interview there. Does that sound adequate?”

“Yes.”

“Well then, I will see you tomorrow Atsuko.”

Just like that, the phone call disconnected. Akko felt shock and happiness bubble in her chest. She had another chance at a really good job and she would be doing what she honestly enjoyed. Singing. She laid down in her bed and smiled, hugging her pillow to her chest. Maybe her luck was turning around.

* * *

Diana Cavendish was a woman of power and beauty. Considered one of the youngest casino owners in the world, she had it all. A casino/hotel that was considered one of the best on the Las Vegas Strip. Up there with the Bellagio. She had pulled her casino from the depths of debt and rebuilt it from the ground up after a vicious take over from her aunt. However, she was lonely. She didn’t date much in high school and college, focusing on her studies first. Now that she took over The Unicorn, she focused all her resources and time into the casino which left no room for any romances. Now, her main focus was on her new jazz lounge opening up and she needed a good singer. Her friend Avery had suggested scouting out some of the lounges outside the strip. Which was where Diana was. In a small jazz lounge, sitting in the far back, observing. A small woman with brunette hair walked up to the stage and adjusted her mic to fit her short stature. Avery was chatting her ear off but Diana ignored her. She wasn’t interested. She was just here to listen to music and enjoy her drink. Music her mother used to enjoy.

She was soon enticed by the brunette singer. Her voice was like that of an angel. Diana couldn’t stop herself from leaning closer. She was drawn into gorgeous crimson eyes. Something was pulling her into those eyes and Diana wasn’t sure if she wanted to not be pulled back. She was drowning in them. The brunette continued to sing for a bit. Different songs to show her range and abilities. Diana was awestruck. This woman was perfect. They had all the qualities she was looking for in her new lounge. Plus, she was very beautiful to boot. She had to get the woman alone so she could offer them the job. She was quite shocked when the brunette walked up to her table. Avery had left sometime during the show but Diana was so enticed that she never noticed.  
“I saw you watching my performance. Did you enjoy it?” Diana couldn’t help but let her eyes wander over the brunette’s body. The dress matched her eyes and fit her slim body. Very cute.

“Very much. I don’t think I have ever heard anyone sing so woefully. It sounded so sad but it had a sense of beauty to it. You know? You are just what I am looking for.”

“And what are you looking for?”

“I am just about to open up a jazz lounge and am in need of a really good singer. You do fit the bill quite well. Nice voice, gorgeous looks.” A blush erupted on the brunette’s face, she really was very cute. “Would you like a job as my lounge singer?”

The brunette looked stunned. Diana thought that she wasn’t interested in the job. Diana wanted her badly. “I see you are hesitant. If you need more time to think, here’s my card. Call me if you are interested. We can go over the details.”

Diana grabbed her briefcase and left the establishment. She was a little disappointed that she couldn’t get the lounge singer. She definitely had everything she wanted. A really good voice that could sing jazz and other genres and she was beautiful too. Maybe she would change her mind. When she arrived back at the hotel, she went to her personal built in room and decided to take a peek at the paperwork Avery sent her. She spent more time in the hotel compared to home, of course her manor had her aunt and she’d rather not associate with her aunt. After several hours spent at the desk and forgetting the interaction, Diana needed to get up. She opened up a cabinet and pulled a bottle of liquor out. She slowly slipped her suit coat off and was undoing her tie when her office phone rang. She raised her eyebrows. The caller ID was an unknown number. Who the hell was calling her? She glared, grabbing the phone off the receiver roughly.

“Who are you? How did you get this number?”

“I was given a business card that had this number.” Diana knew who it was. She recognized the voice. The lounge singer.

“You’re that lounge singer aren’t you?”

“Yes.” The other voice gulped.

“I’m guessing you are calling for the job?”

“Yes.” They squeaked. Cute.

“Well, I would like to see you in person and go over the details of the lounge with you and get a proper job interview as well. We can go over pay and such later. When is the earliest convenience for you?”

“Tomorrow.”

“Alright then....” Diana was paused. She never got their name at the lounge.

“Atsuko Kagari.”

“Well then, Atsuko. How about tomorrow morning at ten? Just go to one of the cashier’s cages and ask for Amanda O’Neill. She will lead you to the lounge. We can conduct our interview there. Will that sound adequate?”

“Yes.”

“Well then, I will see you tomorrow Atsuko.”

Diana hung up, smiling. The blonde decided to pour another drink and walked over to her big window that overlooked the Vegas strip. She swirled the ice in her drink. Maybe her luck was starting to look up.

* * *

When Akko walked through the door she was shocked at how big the casino was. She had never actually been inside before and had only seen the outside. The inside was absolutely gorgeous. It was like the ceiling, the walls and the floor were built with a forest in mind. Unicorn statues littered the casino floor and servers walked around. Akko followed the signs pointing looking for the cashier cage. Even the signs looked like something out of a fairy tale. They were designed with wooden signs and vines weaving up, much like the giant columns. She had finally found the cage after wandering around. She waited till she was next in line and asked for Amanda O’Neil. After a quick page, a woman with flaming red and orange hair in a security outfit came up to her.

“Are you the lounge singer for the job?”

“Yes I am.”

“I see why Dia picked you. You are definitely a looker.” She whistled. Akko blushed.

“Th-thank you.”

“Come on. Let’s go. Dia is very excited for this lounge.”

Amanda talked Akko’s ear off which was a nice relief as Akko was extremely nervous. The red head was careful from the way she handled herself but Akko knew she probably was a force to be reckoned with. When they reached the lounge, Akko was in awe. It was designed with a modern look and the entrance had high music notes.

“Here’s the jazz bar slash lounge. Dia is already in there, ready for you. Just breathe in and breathe out. You will do just fine. Dia may look scary but she is rather cool. Get in there champ.”

Amanda patted her back and gently pushed her towards the entrance. Akko steeled herself before walking in. Since it was morning and not yet open, it was empty except for the blonde woman. She was in another suit only this one was a light blue with a white under shirt. She got up and held her hand out for Akko to shake.

“Hello Atsuko Kagari. I am Diana Cavendish. The owner of the Unicorn.”  
“Akko.”

“I’m sorry. What?”

“I prefer to be called Akko. If that’s okay?”

“Of course. If you prefer that name, then we will make sure to call you by that name. Now. Let’s get started on the interview.”

Diana extended her hand to motion Akko to sit down at the table. Akko stumbled over the chair before sitting down. Great. She just embarrassed herself in front of the pretty blonde. If Diana thought she was a klutz then she never mentioned or showed it. Diana conducted the interview with no more problems, at least from Akko. Akko was still nervous though. What if Diana didn’t want Akko after all? This was her last chance to get a good paying job to support herself without her parents hovering over her. Finally, Diana set her pen down.

“Now, on to the subject of pay and hours. The lounge is only open Friday through Sunday at 10am till 10pm. I will have you work from 2pm till closing. Now, I will start your pay at $30 an hour.”

The pay sounded amazing. It was much more than what she was paid at her old job. But she wasn’t too happy with the hours.

“Is there any way I can pick up more hours?”

“What do you mean?”

“Look, this job is wonderful but I need a few more hours. I don’t want to be forced to move to Japan. My parents want to move back there and if I don’t get a place and a higher paying job then I am stuck having to move with them.”

Diana leaned back into chair as if in thought.

“Okay. You can work as a bunny girl. Shift hours will vary but I will at least give you Monday and Tuesday off. If you want to work more hours, you can work before your shift on Friday, Saturday and Sunday. Most of my staff also live in a tower that I specifically built for them if you are worried about housing. So, are you interested?”

Akko couldn’t believe it. Her luck had changed. She jumped out of her seat and grabbed Diana’s hand, feverishly shaking it.

“Thank you. Thank you. Thank you so much.”

The force of the grab pulled Diana close to Akko, nose bumping together. Akko felt her cheeks heat up. Those blue eyes were pulling her in. She instantly regretted her next words.

“Your eyes are beautiful.”

Welp, looks like Akko just lost her new job almost as soon as she acquired it. She wasn’t expecting Diana to start laughing. Akko quickly let go. Diana continued to chuckle.

“Thank you. Listen, there is some more paperwork that we need to go over first but I can give you a tour of the apartments and see if they are to your satisfaction.”

“When can I start?”

“Well, the lounge won’t open till June 3rd but you can start working the floor as soon as possible.”  
“Tomorrow.” Diana stared at her confused. “Can I start tomorrow?”

“Yes. I will have Hannah set you up with a shift tomorrow.”

Akko smiled as she walked away from the blonde. She was walking on cloud nine. She had a brand new job that paid well, gave housing, and even was something she enjoyed. Her luck was turning around.

As Diana swirled her cream in her coffee, she thought to the girl she just hired. She smiled as she took a sip. Her luck was improving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/mAc6eB1ShUo
> 
> This kind of the version that Akko sings in this

**Author's Note:**

> I would also like to thank my beta reader TinyDinosaurier for overlooking this for me


End file.
